


Kamen Rider Swan (Teaser)

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Kamen Rider Swan [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Concept for a new story.





	Kamen Rider Swan (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I've been kicking this idea around the past few days, so I decided to give you guys a quick written trailer/proof of concept to see what you think Enjoy.

A young couple were on a moonlit walk in the woods of Storybrooke, When suddenly a monster sprung out of the foliage.

The couple were scared out of their minds as the monster approached. All three heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, a light shined in the monster’s face. Through the glare of the bright light showed a figure riding the motorcycle.

Once the rider got close enough, they braked and used the momentum to spin the back hitting the monster with the back wheel. The Rider got off the bike and engaged the monster in combat.

The couple watched astonished as the hero who came to save them just in the nick of time fought the monster in their defense.

The Rider effortlessly dodged a punch and countered with a kick followed up with a spin-kick, sending the monster back a few feet. The Rider then ran at the monster and leapt finishing the monster with a **Rider Kick** causing it to explode with the Rider’s back to it like a bad ass.

The young couple ran back toward the town, and the Rider returned to her regular clothes revealing Emma Swan. She returned to her bike, dawned her helmet and headed towards her home.

**Jennifer Morrison is Kamen Rider Swan**

**[Fade in] Emma working at the Sheriff station when Regina and Henry come to visit.**

_“Hey ma,”_ Henry said jumping into Emma’s arms.

_“Hey Kid, you treating your mother alright?”_ Emma asks with a little sarcasm in her voice.

_“Everything is going well Miss Swan,”_ Regina added.

[Phone rings] _“Sheriff Swan.”_

**[Cut To] Emma investigating a small crater in the woods with her father David Nolan**

They discover that inside the crater is a white belt, with distinctive ancient looking markings.

_“What is this?”_ Emma asks.

_“I honestly have no idea, never saw anything like this in the Enchanted Forest”_ David said.

**[Cut to] Scenes of action and Emma getting injured as the Kamen Rider**

_“I always thought that I’d be able to live a simple life by now,”_ Emma says solemnly as she recovers in Regina’s bed.

_“It’s never that simple, believe me I’ve tried Emma”_ said Regina.

_“I guess I don’t know when I’m going to get the chance to tell you my feelings.”_

_“And what are these feelings?”_

The two close in on each other, lips almost touching when **[fade to black]**

**[Fade in] Emma summoning her Rider Belt.**

She strikes a pose yelling “Henshin!” transforming into Kamen Rider Swan.  


**Kamen Rider Swan**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea, please leave a comment with your thoughts, and if any of you guys are fan artists, I would love to see some art of a logo and what Emma's Rider suit could look like if you want, it's totally optional. As always be on the look out for my next post, Kudos, Subscribe and Bookmark.


End file.
